


Ab Lib

by Calsier



Series: Ab-Libs [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Agent of Shield - Freeform, AgentSpider, Angst, Crime, Death fics, Family, Food, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Homosexuality, LGBT, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Party, Peter Park is Spider-Man, Peter Parker is not Spider-Man, Romance, Tahiti is a Magical Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson finds himself not minding mentoring one teenager name Peter Parker.</p><p>Just drabbles of interactions between Peter Parker and Phil Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be nothing but Phil and Peter/Agent Coulson and Spider-Man interactions. I feel like, to me during the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon, that if most of the show wasn’t completely circled around wisecracks and comical teenage moments and steady manipulation. I think there would be a deeper connection between Peter and Phil, not a romantic one though.
> 
> I don’t think there is a fandom for these two, so I’ll just make up one and hope it comes together like a house on fire. 
> 
> AgentSpider

Being sent to the Principal office was beginning to become a common occurrence for a certain Peter Park. If he wasn’t being sent to the office for being tardy, it was most likely because he fell asleep in class again or got into a fight with Flash. This time while sporting a black eye, a bruised lip and spitting out insults that would actually have his sweet aunt backhand him for half the things he said. Peter had it up to here with the past week of being in the Principal office and as it would have it, so did Principal Coulson.

After speaking with the two teens parental figures, Flash was suspended for the rest of the week while Peter had ISS. 

Principal Phil Coulson stared down the normally quiet student. It wasn’t unusual for kids like Peter, to start acting out. Stressed from school life and/or home life on top of being bullied and it seemed like nobody is out to help the poor kid. Phil knew what it’s like to be the smart kid or the quiet kid or that weird kid. The ones that never stood out or couldn’t make friends easily. Those were the one that was targeted the most. And to Phil knowledge Peter been bullied since his elementary days, continuously being harassed by the person. Phil knew it would be unwise to favor students, not that it stopped the rest of his staff, academic kids weren’t as protected as athletic, which was a crying shame. 

“So you want to tell me in your own words what happened,” Peter just sniffed and looked away as if embarrassed. Phil already knew what happened, he has eyes and ears all over the school ground, nothing got passed Phil, but to be honest he’d like to know how things escalated as quickly and violently as it did.

Peter finally grumbled out, “It’s just Flash being a pain again.”

“Uh-huh,” Phi relaxed his posture to be a little bit more inviting. 

“Flash always had something against me, and whether I’m directly or indirectly involved in something, he’s always trying to beat me up.” Peter rubbed his face tired and frustrated. “I mean up until a year ago, I used to be punchable, now I guessed moved to unapproachable. I don’t know.”

Phil might have a vague idea to what’s going on, but he wanted to be sure. “So what prompted the fight with you and Flash today?”

Peter grimaced, “The day started off no differently than usual, Flash would call me a dork, I’ll tell him to buzz off, he’ll stare at me for an uncomfortably long time, which would result me to lash out, verbally, at him. Which would jump start another argument.” Phil nodded, Peter and Flash arguments were pretty legendary these days. “Then lately our arguments would be him making cracks at my sexuality, which isn’t much of a big deal, since it wasn’t any of his or anybody else’s business.” Peter eyes zeroed in on Phil’s and he kept a neutral expression. The Peter flushed in what seemed to be in shamed, which was a startling contrast to his previous expression of annoyance. “I think I might’ve accidentally outed Flash.”

Phil eyebrows went up in mild surprised, “Hm, is that so?”

“Yeah.”

Phil sighed, there were some days where he hated being an educator more than anything.


	2. Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have 6 kudos and counting. Thanks for the support. Let me know what you think.

It was approximately 2:29 a.m., when Phil Coulson got a call from a very distraught May Parker, that Peter Parker ran away from home. The two of them had an intense argument about Peter coming home late at night which prompted May to ask all kinds of accusing questions. Phil had to reassure May that she had every rights to ask and for her to wait a few hours to see if Peter will come back home on his own. From what it sounded like, it was just Peter running off in a huff. Still though at 3:15 a.m, Phil was driving Lola around Peter’s usual hangouts, leaving May to call Mary Jane and Harry Osborn to see if he ran off to them. 

3:49 a.m., Phil found Peter at at Memorial on a sidewalk 30th st. It had only been a few weeks since Ben Parker was brutally shot in point blank range in front of Peter on this street. There were victims of a gang initiation that fell through as they were both to be killed, but New York’s finest were quick to act and subdued the thug, but the damages was done, Ben Parker died right there. 

Phil parked the car and waited. “My aunt called you.”

“She’s worried about you.”

The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Of course.”

“Peter,” Phil said warningly, effectively shutting down and teenage drama rant that was building up.

“I just wish everybody would give me some space, I’m so tired of the looks everybody is giving me.”

Phil fixed him with an unreadable expression, “What look are they giving you?”

“Like they’re expecting me to fall apart, I’m fine.” It was a lie, they both knew it.

“You’re going to have to eventually talk about it,” Phil said mildly. “I know you’re trying to be strong for your aunt, but it’s okay to go to her if you’re upset. You lost one of the most important person in your life in a gruesome way. We will understand if you’re not ok, but running away from home, fighting, and doing other questionable activities is not going to make any of this disappear.” Phil said moving closer to the agitated teen. “I don’t care who you talk to, your aunt, your friends, the school counselor or me, just...let it out.


	3. Dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I guess this would be consider a spoiler of season one. So if you haven't watched Agents of SHIELD then maybe you shouldn't read it. Though it's more of a hint than anything. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos. I'm already at mid-point of this drabble.

Peter never did like the hospital, it was too sterile, too white, too bland, and too noisy. The beeping machines that control your breathing and monitor your heart, was awfully demanding of my attention, but I couldn’t look. I couldn’t look at it or you because I’m so sad and so very angry at you. You who became something of father figure to me was lying there motionless and dying. I’m counting the minutes until you code again. Shield is trying very hard to keep you alive, I didn’t know you were that good of an agent that they’re practically exhausting their resources to keep you alive. I want to pull the plug, but they’ll try to throw me in jail for attempted murder instead of it being humane. 

Don’t you know I heard what you said? “I want to die.” I heard it, Fury heard it, the doctors heard it, yet they won’t make the call. 

God you’re so stupid. Honestly, what made you think you could stand up to a god, a god Phillip Coulson. You’re so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. And brave. Look at what it’s cost you. What it’s costing you. 

These people you work with are insane you know, they’re plan on sending you to Tahiti, isn’t that stupid? I mean it’s not like you’re going to enjoy it being dead and all that, but Fury is determine to do “right by you” whatever that’s supposed to mean. I don’t trust him. Tahiti like that was supposed to mean something to me. 

I hope you enjoy yourself and it becomes something of a magical place for you.

Good-bye.


End file.
